Out of the Driving Snow
by JosiahGirl
Summary: Two young boys lost and alone find a new home with the most unexpected people. First of My Prequels to Another Fine Day
1. Cold Lies

Title: Out of the Snow  
Author: Josiahgirl  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Two little boys lost and alone find a new home with some unexpected people.   
Disclaimer: Chris, Andy, Emma and any other unfamiliar characters are mine. The familiar characters belong to Disney and I swear I am not making anything off this or any of my other stories. Please don't sue me all you would get would be a bunch of books that cost way to much and a computer that runs way too slow.   
  
AN: This a sequel/prequel to my Another Fine Day arc. It's about how Bait and Jolly were found by the newsies and how they got their names. Please Read and Review  
  
Christopher and Andrew sat on the floor of the only home they had ever known. Emma was out at work and had left them by themselves yet again. There was very little food and even less to do to entertain themselves. Emma was their mother, they knew that she knew that but she insisted that they call her Emma.   
  
Everyone in the building thought they were siblings, that Emma was this brave little girl who had raised her two baby brothers from infancy, but Andy and Chris knew the truth. Emma was their mother, she had given birth to them when she was 14 and now at 20 was hiding that fact from the world. Her current boyfriend, Manly was passed out on the only bed in the room. Neither boy dared even try to wake him because that would mean getting slapped around by him, then by Emma when ever she got in.   
  
Both boys were use to the squalor they lived in, they had known nothing else in their short lives. They also knew that Manly wouldn't be around much longer. Emma was already showing the signs that she was bored of him. All too soon he would be kicked out and Emma would bring in a new boyfriend.   
  
Her story would change with each man. Sometimes it was her mother who had died in childbirth, leaving Emma with two babies to raise. Other times "mum and da" had been killed in a unfortunate trolley accident just months before and now Emma was left with her two young brothers to raise all on her own. None of the boyfriends ever questioned her story, the boys would just go along with it knowing that it really didn't matter and that soon the man would be gone and Emma would be moving to her next victim.   
  
Chris and Andy weren't what would be called good-looking children. They were rarely clean, their hair always hung in their eyes. Emma cut it once every two months to prevent them from looking like little girls but always said that as soon as they were old enough they would be out of her life forever. Both boys wondered when this would be, they both actually were looking forward to it.   
  
Neither boy spoke much, speaking was a bad idea when anyone was asleep in the room, so they both sat quiet as possible till Emma got home, then they would eat what was left from her dinner with Manly then curl up together like little kittens and fall asleep. They listened intently for Emma's footfalls on the stairs, they would be a warning. Either they would stay out in the open or they would hide under the table to avoid anything that might fly during a fight.   
  
* Stomp Stomp Stomp * Emma didn't sound all too happy. Andy and Chris exchanged a look before diving for the relative protection of the table. The door flew open as Emma entered the room, "Manly Get out now. I don't care where you go or who you go with just get out now." She went over and threw the man out of the bed.   
  
"Woman what do youse mean coming in here and disturbing my rest?" Manly rose up towering over Emma then began the daily fight. Manly and Emma would yell at each other, until Manly got tired and began to slap her around. Emma would then begin to fight back or if she was up to it pull one or both of the boys out from under the table and let Manly beat on them. It was a cycle that neither boy wanted to repeat.   
  
Chris saw a means of escape and pulled on Andy's arm to get his attention. Emma had left the door open, the door mustn't have latched when she slammed it close. Even though neither boy said anything, by silent agreement they watched for their chance to escape. It never came. Manly was fed up with yelling at Emma and took the parcel she had held out and left slamming the door behind him.   
  
Emma still had a lot of fight left in her and began looking for a way to release it. She knelt down till she could see under the table and peered at the two cowering boys. "There you are, now come out here so we can play." Her voice sounded menacing and neither boy moved. Her face hardened and steel entered her words. "I said to come out, and I meant now. You have been bad boys for hiding like this and you must be punished."  
  
She reached in and grabbed Andy by the ankle, dragging him out from under the table. She rained multiple slaps and hits down on his little body, which he took with a stoic silence. Both Andy and Chris knew she would hurt them worse if they made noise and made the neighbors mad. She soon tired of her abuse of Andy and moved on to Chris. Neither boy was spared her anger at them for "ruining her life" was just too great.   
  
Finally spent Emma left both of her sons on the floor and went around making herself a meal from the last of the food. She barely glanced at them, the boys carefully picked themselves up but made no notice of their newly acquired bruises. Emma finished off the rest of the food, saying that since they had been fighting when she was making it they were both going to bed. Neither boy even tried to correct her that only meant more beatings. They both headed for the corner that constituted their bed and curled up, holding on to the only steady thing in either of their lives each other.   



	2. Harsh Winter

A few months had passed since the night Emma threw Manly out, neither boy even could recall his name and the beating they received at the hands of Emma melted in with every other beating. Men had come and gone in the little apartment in New York, but they passed in and out of the lives of Christopher and Andrew like figments of a dream that you can't remember, but you remember having.   
  
This had been one of the rare weeks where there had been no man in Emma's life, at least none that the boys had seen. Emma was around very little, coming in it seemed to make sure the boys were still there and to change her clothes. The boys actually spoke, proving that their voices did work, but they did so only in whispers as if they were afraid that Emma would walk in at any moment.   
  
That night Emma came in with a new man. "Emma youse didn't say youse had two kids."   
  
"Oh Charles they aren't mine exactly. My parents died leaving me to raise the brats."   
Charles sneered "Well Ise don't like them ain't there someone else would could take them?"   
  
Emma looked at the boys then an idea struck her, "Well they are big enough to make support themselves as newsies. Both of youse out. Youse no longer welcome here." Emma picked up both boys bodily and threw them out into the hallway. "Youse big boys now, go make something of yourselves."  
  
Both boys sat staring at each other. They were only 6 what kind of jobs could they get? Christopher looked at Andy, "What are wes going to do?"  
Andy thought for a moment, "Emma said wes was big enough to be newsies, maybe wes can do that."  
  
"What's a newsie?" Christopher thought it sounded like a good idea, but was still a bit skeptical.  
"Ise have no idea, but Ise bet wes gonna find out soon enough."   
  
Both boys gathered themselves together and went down the stairs from their only home out onto the streets of the Bronx. Neither boy had ever left the apartment so all of everything they saw was a new experience. A cold white substance was falling from the sky, and soon both boys were shivering. They wandered up and down streets avoiding anyone they saw. It was dark out and they didn't notice as they crossed gang borders and in and out of different newsie territories.   
  
Finally exhausted they found a small little used doorway to curl up in to sleep the day away. The borough of Queens bustled with life, but no one noticed or cared about the two lost boys asleep in an alleyway. The boys were awake by a cat prowling for rats. It was late afternoon. Chris got out first stretching before he shook Andrew awake.   
  
"Andy come one or wes never gonna find out what newsies are or what they do. Let's get going." Chris prodded and poked at his twin.   
  
"Stop that Ise up okay where's wes gonna go then, if youse so smart." Andy was a bit of a grouch when he woke up and this time was no exception.   
  
They just started walking, avoiding any one who looked mean. An older lady came up as they walked and handed them some money to take home to their mother. Neither boy knew what to say or think but nodded while Chris hid the money in his worn shoe. They wandered Queens as more of the cold wet stuff began to fall. Finally wandering into Brooklyn, which to both boys was scarier and darker than they had ever seen, they began to get tired.   
  
They had stopped shivering long ago and now just clenched their teeth arms wrapped around their stomachs in an effort to keep in some of their body warmth with the rags they were wearing. Their footsteps were dragged and it was all either could do to put one foot in front of the other. Finally neither felt as if they could go a step farther and they both collapsed in the middle of the street.   
  



	3. Ray of Warmth

  
Spot, Falcon, Rounder and Brownoser had been walking back to the bunkhouse after a very profitable night at the semi-monthly all newsie-poker match. All had done a good job of cleaning up, and all came back richer and a bit less sober than when they had left. As they walked along Rounder, Falcon and Brownoser kidded each other about hands they should have won or matches they should have lost. Spot hadn't joined in the frivolities and was walking ahead; but since he was the leader and was above all of this none of the others mentioned or even noticed it.   
  
Spot was preoccupied with some disturbing news he had received from the Bronx about his sister. She had been found dead and the two boys she never admitted to be her sons were no where to be found. Some in the building theorized that her new boyfriend had really been after the boys and had killed Emma when she resisted. Still other thought she had killed them herself, then unable to live with the guilt had then killed herself. He didn't notice the obstruction in his way till his foot caught and he went crashing to the ground.   
  
The obstruction screamed in pain as his arm was wrenched out of joint, and the other part of the obstruction began howling also. The other guys didn't know whether to cover their ears or to help their fallen leader. They opted to do neither; as Spot picked himself up off the ground and walked over to find out what he had tripped over. He found two small boys and crouched down to be eye level with them.   
  
"Are youse okay?" Spot looked at the one screaming the most and holding his arm first.   
"My arm hurts." The little boy got out between sniffles.   
  
"Ise knows how to fix it but it's gonna hurt, youse want me to make it better?" Spot tried to keep his voice calm and soothing. The little boy nodded and Spot grasped his arm and quickly put it back into joint. The little boy howled in pain, which caused the second boy to join in even more.   
  
Spot was helpless. What was he going to do with two little boys who were obviously lost. "Where's youse mum?"  
  
"Wes don't know." The boy without the hurt arm wailed.   
  
Spot cringed at the eardrum piercing noise, "Hey calm down, wes find her for youse. What's youse names?"   
  
He sniffled, "Ise don't know, Emma only called us monsters."  
"Chris and Andy, Ise remember." The boy with the hurt arm said.  
  
"Well whose who?" Spot looked from one to the other, a sinking feeling in his stomach, these were his sister Emma's kids.   
"Ise don't know." The one he tripped over said.  
  
"Spot it's cold wes can't just stand here like this. What youse going to do with them?" Rounder spoke, feeling sorry for the boys, but wanting to get inside as soon as possible.  
  
"How old are youse?" Spot knew they must be about 6, since he had been 10 when Emma had left home, their parents had died less than a year later.   
  
"Umm old enough to be newsies, Emma said so."   
  
Spot was shocked stupid, Emma thought that 6 was old enough to be a newsie? Well since she was now dead he couldn't take them back to her. "Ise guess youse coming with us."   
  
"They're coming with us?" Falcon face faulted, "They're like babies how good will they be at being newsies?"  
"They'll do fine. Wes just got to teach them the ropes that's all." Spot put all of his authority as Leader of Brooklyn into the statement.   
  
The boys glanced at each other, these guys knew what newsies were, and were going to "teach them the ropes" what ever that meant. Spot looked at them and said, "Well wes need to call youse something, at least for tonight." He thought for a moment, "Youse is Andy and youse is Chris." Pointing to Andy and Chris respectively. "The names ain't gonna stick, soon youse get newsie names."  
  
Chris, who was still rubbing his shoulder, nodded somewhat enthusiastically, "What wes gonna call youse though?"   
  
Spot grinned as he helped them out of the snow then began to lead them toward the lodging house. "Ise Spot, youse call me Spot. Ise the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, don't ever forget it. This here is Rounder, Falcon, and Brownoser. Wes taking youse to the lodging house. Youse gonna start tomorrow. Ise bet youse don't have any money do youse?"  
  
Andy answered for both of them, "No Emma just kind of threw us out. Wes will work hard though."   
"Well youse gonna have to. Wes don't like slackers, either youse sell or youse don't. Got it?" Spot looked at both boys seriously. And then barely smiled when they both nodded.   
  
They all headed into the lodging house, Andrew Kosei was sitting behind the counter when they entered. "Well Spot dragging in more strays?"   
  
"Sure Kosei, I'd like you to meet the two newsies that are going to be the best sellers wes got. This here is Andy and Chris. Wes haven't gotten them newsie names yet but wes will."   
"Well since they be so scrawny and little Ise only gonna charge them half price."   
  
Chris looked at Kosei with a frown, "Wes don't got any money how wes supposed to pay for this?"   
  
Kosei thought for a moment, "Ise guess youse can stay here till youse start making the money youse need to stay. Its gonna be 6 cents for the both of youse, and since youse so little youse can even share a bed." He held out the book for the boys to sign, when neither even reached for the pencil he commented, "Youse supposed to sign youse names each night when youse come in."   
  
When both boys looked a little confused Spot realized the problem, neither boy could write "Kosei they is going to be coming in with me all the time, Ise sign them in." And with that Spot signed in both the boys and himself. Rounder, Falcon and Brownoser did the same and they went upstairs to introduce the new boys.  
  
Upstairs was fairly quiet and cold. Almost everyone was concentrating on keeping warm and barely looked up when Spot entered the room. "Guys Ise wants youse to meet the youngest newsies Ise ever seen, Chris and Andy. They is gonna be selling starting tomorrow. No one better pick on them or they will get it from me." The guys barely acknowledged the threat but they all nodded.   
  
Spot then showed the little boys where the washroom was and which bunk they were going to share. "Youse lucky it gets cold here at night, but youse got each other to keep youse warm. Now that door next to youse bed leads to where I sleep, youse can only come in if it's an emergency. And always knock on the door frame before youse come in. Now youse better get into bed, youse can eat in the morning. Ise think tomorrow is one of the days the nuns feed us."   
  
With that Spot left the boys to their own devises and the boys being very tired fell straight into bed, not even thinking of cleaning up first.   



	4. Selling Warms the Soul

The next day Chris and Andy were woken up by the activity of the older boys around them. It was obvious that no one wanted to be awake and that if they had the chance all of the guys would have fallen back into bed. Both boys were a little apprehensive of getting up, out of fear that they would do something wrong and earn a slap or worse from any of the much larger newsies. As they sat on the bed taking in the scene around them Spot walked over, yawning.   
  
"Youse gonna..." He stopped his question as he got a good look at both boys. While it had been a while since their last run in with Emma they both still had ugly bruises on their faces and arms. Spot was uneasy at the idea of finding out what was hidden by the tattered shirts the boys wore. He put on a grin and decided to rephrase his question. "Youse ready to go out and go sell?"   
  
Chris was more willing to accept Spot as a protector than Andy and jumped out of bed not even wincing that the pain that ran through his body. Andy climbed out also but seemed to hang back just a tad, ready to run if needed.   
  
Spot looked the boys taking note of their ragged shirts, the too small knickers and the fact that their shoes were about to fall apart and they didn't have something to protect them from the winter cold. "Well first wes gonna go find Kosei and get youse two some clothing that will at least take the edge off the cold." He turned and met Rounder's eye across the room, "Rounder, here get me my usual." Spot flipped him a couple of coins, "Ise come and get them after these two are ready to go out."   
  
After all the guys had left the lodging house, Spot took the two young boys downstairs to talk to Kosei. "Hey Kosei, youse wouldn't happen to keep some old clothes that these two could wear out today would youse?"   
  
Kosei looked at Spot, "Youse expect me to dress them? Well Ise got some stuff that will be a bit big, but will probably keep them warm, up in that room youse claimed as youse own." Kosei ascended the stairs with Spot and the boys trailing after him. He entered Spot's storage room and began to rummage through the boxes off to the side. Spot carefully watched his stuff while the boys watched the entire operation from the doorway, careful to follow Spot's instructions.   
  
Kosei finally found a pair of pants for both boys, shirts that were defiantly too big, some shoes that they could grow into and some socks. He also was able to pull out a coat and a jacket, along with a hat for each boy. He passed them to Spot then went back down stairs, complaining about how he was put upon to dress toddlers who should be home with their mother.   
  
Spot gave the boys their new clothing, which they took with reverence, then sent them off to get changed. Both boys emerged about five minutes later, while their new clothes were on, buttons were out of place some clothing was put on wrong. Spot got down in front of them and rearranged their clothes till they were on properly.   
  
Spot stood up brushing off the knees of his pants, and grabbed his warm scarf and led the boys out the door and on to the street. They were lucky enough to catch the nuns before they left and get some food, which both boys eat with a great gusto, as it was their first food in quite some time. They also drank the coffee the nuns provided, which surprised Spot, who really didn't care for the stuff. Spot then led them off to pick up his papers from Rounder, who was waiting for them about a block from Spot's usual spot.   
  
The passing of papers was done with very little conversation just a quick nod of acknowledgement on Spot's part as Rounder ran to where he normally sold. Spot looked at the two boys, "Can either of youse read?" When they both shook their heads no Spot sighed, "Ise thought not. Okay here's the deal, youse two are going to be the bait that gets the old ladies and the young goils to buy my papes. Youse just got to stand there and look as pitiful as possible. Got it?" Both nodded, and Andy took hold of Spot's shirt and used the older newsie as a shield from the wind.   
  
Chris on the other hand, looked at Spot, "But why can't Ise do what youse do?"   
Spot was taken back, "Cause it's youse first day, that why. Youse got to watch me then youse can sell on youse own when Ise thinks youse are ready."   
  
Chris thought about this for a second then nodded and began to walk around Spot as he called out improved headlines. Spot wasn't expecting to sell well this day, the temperature was barely above freezing and a sharp wind was blowing through the streets. Yet as lunch time drew near. Spot was surprised to find out he had sold almost all of his papers. "Youse guys were good, come on there's this place Ise knows where wes can get something warm to drink and stuff."   
  
They headed for a small café that Spot only frequented on the days it was especially cold. As they entered a girl came up Spot throwing her arms around his waist giving him a huge hug. "Spot, where have youse been. Ise beginning to think youse didn't like me anymore." Her high pitched voice grated on the younger boys ears as they watched Spot begin to detangle himself from her arms.   
He put on a smile as he answered, "Well Crystal, Ise been busy. Does youse pop have a table open?"   
She giggled, "For youse Spot he always has one." Then noticing the boys for the first time she wrinkled her nose, "Whose are these two?"   
"They're two new guys Ise just showing them the ropes." Spot answered offhandedly as he helped the boys with their overcoats.   
  
Crystal pasted on a very fake smile, "Well aren't youse the cutest things. Well Spot Ise think youse can sit here and Ise can show these two boys their own table."  
"No Crystal, they're barely six Ise ain't going to let them sit by themselves." Spot knew that Crystal was going to suggest she eat with him, alone, and the boys would be the perfect way to avoid that. She did seat them, and took their orders.  
  
When she had left Chris looked at Spot, "Is she always like that?" His face showed a bit of disgust.   
Spot laughed at the face Chris had pulled while Andy waited for a slap he was sure Chris would get. "Yes she is always like, annoying ain't it?" Both Chris and Andy nodded as Crystal brought their soup and warm cider. She saw that Spot was laughing and began to giggle as if she knew what was going on, which caused Spot to laugh even more.   
  
Both boys began to laugh, the idea that this girl was laughing at herself with out knowing it was quite funny. Crystal hung around their table to the point that Spot was about ready to yell at her. She did keep their drinks filled, but even the not so subtle comments Spot would make went right over her head. Finally Spot decided that he had spent enough time in the flaky presence of Crystal and after paying the bill he led the boys back outside.  
  
It was still just as cold but both of the boys were full for the first time that they could remember and Chris began to smile and play in the snow. Andy stayed close to Spot but even he would retaliate if Chris threw snow down the neck of his shirt. Neither of the boys played very loudly and Andy's keeping close to Spot allowed him to sell out all the rest of his papers before dark. They were the first to return to the lodging house and were able to sign in quickly. After they had gotten up to the bunkroom Spot made a pronouncement, "Wes might not bathe ever day but even wes got standards. Youse two are going to go into the washroom and take a bath."  
  
The two boys looked at Spot like he had grown a second head. A bath? What was that? They followed him into the wash room and watched as he filled the wooden tub with water from a pump. "This is gonna be cold, Ise suggest youse get in wash off the dirt then get out." Both boys just stood there, Spot was getting a bit impatient, it was cold and he wanted to at least get back to the relative warmth of the bunkroom. "Youse need to take off youse stuff and get in."   
  
Andy raised his eyebrows but began to follow what Spot had asked. He carefully got into the tub his teeth chattering from the cold and splashed water up onto his legs and arms, then stepped out. Spot was near the end of his rope, "No get back in Andy." After Andy complied, Spot grabbed the soap and a washcloth. "Ise can't believe Ise doing this." And began to wash Andy off, then picking up a towel took Andy out of the tub and said, "Here take this and dry off, Chris get those clothes off and get in." Spot washed both boys till they were reasonably clean then after both had dried off gave them back their shirts to sleep in and sent them off to their bed.   
  



	5. Names and Such

Rounder came in as Spot began to empty out the water in the wash tub. "Ise just saw two little boys cleaner than Ise ever seen them, and here youse is wetter than a rat caught in the rain."   
  
Spot sneered, "Ise had to clean them, Ise tired of how they smelled."   
"They did smell bad, well better youse than me. They be sleeping now." Rounder said over his shoulder as he left.   
  
Spot sighed, he never had pictured himself nursemaid to two little boys. They might have helped him sell papers but he wondered if they were really worth all the trouble that they seemed to bring with them. Spot's only other option was taking them to an orphanage, but then there would be questions he didn't want to answer, plus any orphanages around here he wouldn't send a dog to, much less two little kids. Plus they did help him with his papes.   
  
Spot went back out and began to play a couple games of poker and blackjack to quiet his mind. Listening to his guys talk, he realized he was the only one that had sold out, and he had bought his usual, many of the guys had bought less than normal. He didn't say anything but suddenly that made those little kids the best selling tool he had. The guys talked about girls, their horrible day of selling, and what boroughs were getting too cocky for their own good. All in all it was a normal night at the bunkhouse and the guys wandered off to sleep before dawn.   
  
The next couple of weeks both boys sold predominately with Spot, and Spot began to teach them some other selling techniques. Spot and the two boys made a pretty good living and soon both boys had become adjusted to life with 30 large guys. While they were selling with Spot it wouldn't be too uncommon for girls to buy papes from them and stand around flirting with Spot. Neither boy thought much of it. Emma had always had a new guy so the boys just assumed that this was what the guys did also.   
  
As time progressed their fears diminished. They slowly became more active, mimicking the actions of the older guys. Andy got very good at this and it wasn't uncommon to hear Chris laughing at some impression that Andy would do. Spot began to get comments about Chris from his customers, "Youse brother is so jolly," and "Little jolly boy's got something to laugh about hasn't he." As they became more common Spot realized that he finally had stumbled on a nickname for Chris, Jolly.   
  
Andy's nickname was one given by all the guys in the bunkroom. Most of them were jealous of the amount of papers Spot had been selling during the middle of winter and began to attribute it, correctly, to the little boys selling with him. One day Sticks and Spot got into an argument about selling spots, and Sticks came out with, "Well Ise have a good spot too if Ise had the bait youse got." Spot soaked Sticks pretty good, he had to, so he could save face, but from that day onward Andy was known as Bait.   
  
As spring time finally came to the city Spot decided it was time to test the boys out on their own. "Bait, Jolly get over here." Both boys readily answered to their new nicknames. "Ise gonna take youse to Coney Island and youse gonna sell there on youse own."   
Both boys were sort of surprised but were willing to give it a try. Spot brought them their papers and then took them to where he was going to meet them at lunch. Spot traded selling spots with Falcon, who sold closer to Coney Island than he did, just for the day. At the end of the day Spot and the other guys were surprised to find that both boys had sold all their papers, it was only 15 each, but all were gone.   
  
Coney Island became the spot for Jolly and Bait to sell and most of the time they walked out with Falcon who, along with Spot, could do no wrong in their eyes. One skill that neither had to learn was to run from the Bulls. After learning who to run from and their way around Brooklyn both boys became experts at dodging. Slowly they became favorites of all the newsies, they were taught how to fight and how to play poker in time.   
  
Their previous life was forgotten. Spot never told anyone why he had allowed them to stay or that they were his nephews. Life was good and everyone, even the older newsies, thought that life would never change. They had no idea how wrong they would be, or how much life could change in only one summer.   
  



End file.
